


Apples & Pomegranates

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Hallucinations, M/M, also abel is despot chaos, and torments suzaku for fun, dont look at us lol, lolol, mostly bc we can, self indulgent, suzaku thinks abel is a figment of his imagination, this was a crossover ship lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a demon emperor and an actual king of demons, in which suzaku strives to cope.OR: a crossover ship set in drabbles where abel enters the geass world and haunts suzaku for his choices and feelings. slight szll but focused on absz.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, kururugi suzaku & abel
Kudos: 6





	Apples & Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zovinar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/gifts), [nova_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_blue/gifts).



> basically [abel](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/tCHLyGULOWytwNKsn-QuZT2s1Tjy3-VsfqZeN4HATxp9F2JhWJX4Kn6fpOPgkCWB2RvufGuSdWviFij98yHDu26NY-Km4GD1WuFa04Hhy-uk12tsLFZKDIc8CHriQSqGKlQP4laIBaJfFCrO) is from devil survivor overclocked and a funny convo happened last night about a crack crossover ship of suzaku x abel / abel x suzaku aka absz or szab. 
> 
> also, abel is despot king bc everyone is too weenie to do that route, lol. anyways.
> 
> friend: abel is just a way more intense lelouch that just makes suzaku question everything bc he's lonely.
> 
> other friend: make him kneel okay

"it's lonely, how do people confide into a book?" he's young, barely into the military as he held the bible in shaking hands. emerald eyes stared at the stories of genesis, where the stories of two brothers learned about betrayal and murder.

the creature hums as he lays on the suitcase packed with little belongings as he held a japanese novel. the to be soldier gulped as he scoots closer with shaky hands grasping onto the too soft cape.

"you're… just my loneliness, right?" suzaku shakes as he questions, emerald eyes pleading. he was torn from his childhood friends and no one else accepted him.

then  _ this _ thing appears one day, soothing as if he were a mere child.

but the creature hums as his only reply in which, with a tightened chest, suzaku rests his head onto this creature's lap.

what happened to his mind…?

☆♡

"you surely don't have regrets being the knight of zero, hm?" the divine will's voice was alluring, a perfect hand scooping up a bright red apple from the fruit platter. the knight in question watches as he stood at attention, stare hard when this creature infiltrates the palace at ease. 

an alluring poison apple in the crowd of granny smith's , blue hair almost dark as midnight and eyes with black sclera save for the red, thinned slits. the knight stands there as fear drums uselessly in his ears while the geass burns in his eyes.  _ livelivelivelive _ screamed his brain as the being before him was absolutely dangerous. 

but he could not move as he seemed rooted. mouth dry and head buzzing. demons in his brain were screaming as his soul wailed anguishly. this being wasn't to be here. wasn't of this world. definitely not from the world of c's as the cruel, malicious aura indicates.

"you know it won't do much to have him killed, you just always pretend to be oblivious. always closing your eyes and covering your ears." too much of that sweet poison in that honey and silk voice, the apple crushed easily in a dainty looking hand. juices dripped from slender fingers and onto the silken rugs.

just like blood --  _ dripdripdrip _ .

the knight wants to look away but cannot. this  _ thing _ is much like his demon emperor and it makes his traitorous heart skip beats, thrumming electricity surging to his groin. a masochist staring at the picture of true torture. it throbs yet he doesn't reveal his shame nor does he hide.

"because you cannot hide from me, little boy. that's a game you aren't ready to lose." that laugh is like music, beautiful yet the undertones were so ugly. tainted hymns song from the purest angel chained to its halo.

and that halo is  _ chokingchoking _ suzaku kururugi because he's torn, conflicted -- he is a greedy child and  _ wantswantswants _ .

he wants the demon emperor and now he wants this creature,  _ beautifulbutdeadly _ because he is so, so greedy.

and this creature laughs as he circles around suzaku kururugi, black cape trailing behind him and.

_ the cape is like a puddle of water, seeping into the floors and curling like smoke. he can't help but stare because it doesn't make any sense, it isn't -- _

"i'm  **far beyond** your comprehension,  _ child _ . you wouldn't understand." the knight stands frozen with baited breath, too warm lips pressed against the shell of his ear and it's too too close. his hands twitch because his body is screaming  _ dangerdanger _ from the closeness but why can't he move --

"sir kururugi?"

"your majesty!"

he turns to see his demon emperor walk in with a brow raised, as if wondering why his knight seemed to be so inattentive this time. there had been no trace of that damn thing and suzaku releases a breath unaware he was holding. his emperor raises a brow, gesturing for him to come over and. and he just nods numbly as he finally moves, legs slightly shaken and heart pounding.

"is everything alright?" 

and suzaku stands there as he reaches his dearly  _ hatedloved _ emperor as an echo of laughter enters his mind. it's too much but he lies to himself and to the man before him.

"i'm fine, your majesty. what is it you need?"

_ 'and all you do is lie, is lie.' _ that voices chimes and suzaku kururugi feels the halo choke him somewhat tighter.

  
  


☆♡ 

"so, you killed him and you are left to be a nameless man. do you want me to count off the many sins on your soul, zero?" 

it's been so long since he hears that chiming allure from the too velvet voice, the symbol of justice stepping away from the two graves hidden by a sweet smelling eden. there was an apple in the creatures hand once again yet it was a light pink color. it smelled sweet with a bite into it's core.

"greed, for demanding much from others when they couldn't give."

a step was taken.

"sloth, for refusing to extend your personal growth. very stagnant, unable to accept and unable to be responsible."

_ help him _ , for he wants to scream.

a cocky smile, "wrath, for rejecting so hatefully and harming many with dubious methods."

shut up with that stupid  _ alluringsilky _ voice. the damned creature just smiles as the apple falls onto the grave of the slain demon emperor, bursting and staining the tombstone. 

a secret in those reptillian eyes and he reaches for the claymore sword --

"strife, for never being able to escape the horrible cycle of self loathing and shame."

he then (  **tries to** ) drives the sword into the irritating beasts chest.

☆♡

suzaku stares helplessly at the starry skies, left in a hazy dream as once again he was left behind. a reunion were his confessed feelings were turned down, heart beating so frail in his chest. 

the pain in his arm throbs as the needles pricked way too hard. he at times could sink into memories that were blurred from his own cognition. 

amethyst and ruby, two colors - one from his lost love who wished to fly away and one from a new desire that came and went like the figment of his imagination.

so, so similar to another that he at times threw himself into battles under the mask of zero.

he seeks but he never gains that desire or that love. 

"you're such a miserable sight." 

" **you…** "

"yes, i. do you wish to talk to your imagination that badly?"

the brunet says nothing as he grasped that too warm wrist, moving closer and burying his face into silky blue hair. warm, the scent of cinnamon and sugar surrounds him.

and the halo finally rips into his skin in which he broke down into sobs, clinging to this beast that haunted him endlessly.


End file.
